Tale of Another Life
by WaxGun
Summary: A young man form the Lower East Side some how ends up in another galaxy full of aliens, robots and a mysterious power called the Force. He must now face pain and loss as he tries to find a way back home. His only companion, a strange voice that only he can hear who shows him vivid dreams of terrible things, and in the background of it all, the allure of the dark side grows.
1. Prologue

**Okay so first thing is first, I don't own Star Wars, I don't own Clone Wars, it is all part of Lucas Arts/Disney now. However this story is my own and I will *TRY* / *Attempt*/*endeavor* to stick as close to canon as humanly possible with writing an OC story. : ) Enjoy. -I know this is kinda late.- **

* * *

**Prologue**

You must know this, what I write today is true, I was unsure in the beginning, though I could only deny it for so long. Wait, I am sorry. I appear to be getting ahead of myself here, maybe it would be best to start from the beginning.

My home was in the lower east side, a small apartment on the third floor, alone I might add, I hadn't always been the best of company. I had just been let go of my second job this year so far, another step forward to finding the right job for me, I always thought, maybe just something to keep me going. I entered my studio apartment, and turned on the air conditioner, a window unit, old, rusted and didn't work half the time. Unfortunately my apartment faced the sun, so for the first half of the day it was sticky and blistering hot, while in the evenings it was a comfortable cool. Walking into the kitchen I looked in the fridge, nothing but an old jar of mayonnaise, which I was too afraid to open, a jar of pickles, which I had second doubts about and an almost empty bottle of gin. Pouring myself the last glass of gin, while opening a can of Spam which I had gotten from the corner store on the way home using the last of my savings, it was time to call home again and hoped that my mother answered. Strained was a nice way to explain the relationship between my father and myself since squandering the scholarship, funny enough he was the one that dared me to find a job with my new, and for myself, useless degree. Any way, I cut the spam into fourths to attempt to preserve it as long as I can, and placed it in the microwave. Looking around the room I scouted for anything that would probably fetch me enough to make rent this month, though that seemed impossible as most my possessions where already gone, pawned at one time or another to pay a bill for this or that. "This is the life..." I said with a sigh. Grabbing the spam I walked to the couch which faced a barren wall. Taking a seat on the couch, which I might add, was a third generation hand-me-down from my grandparents, a going away present for college. When I got it, you never would have known it was used, I on the other hand had effectively destroyed it with late night parties and excursions I dare not bring to light. I watched the dust swirl with the movement of the air in the apartment. The little things to entertain myself, I had grown bored of television one night, and decided to get rid of it, gave it to my downstairs neighbor, couldn't bring myself to ask for it back. It had been used mostly for watching old VHS tapes, again I will not incriminate myself. As I took a bite of the nutritious meal I had purchased and opened for myself, I began to think where it all went wrong. My life, always one of excitement and pleasure in my college years had all but dried up when I left. It had ended up being a complete waste of time, the degree I got proved to be useless in finding any real job explaining my lack of a career, but moving on. I sat there blankly, my mind long gone, somewhere very far away. I raised the glass to my lips trying to obtain the last drops of my drink, which to my dismay seemed to had disappeared. "Get me away from this place, send me somewhere far away, where I am can start fresh." I sighed as I dropped the glass on the carpet. "I want to be someone new, somewhere where I can actually start a life." I laid back on the couch and passed into a deep sleep, one that I wished I may never awaken from. Little did I know, something very interesting that night would occur, that I, out of all the millions of people that inhabit the local area would miss out on.

Here is my adventure, everything that has happened up until this point. I leave this to you, I hope that you will send it out, that I will be rescued before it is too late. "May the Force be with you, my friend."

As I was saying, that night something strange and miraculous happened. That night as I lay on the couch I had a vision, I was being sucked into darkness, light faded as I went in further, it was suffocating and crushing me. I was dying, I could see it happening before my eyes, then a bright flash, all I could see was the colour purple. I was startled awake and was lying there in a pool of sweat. "I was dying!" I screamed through gasps for breath. I moved to the window, hoping for some fresh air. Looking into the window I could see my reflection, I was pale my light brown hair soaked in sweat. It was then in the distance I noticed a light, what was weird is that I live in the city, your can't see stars here, and the moon is normally the only light in the sky, but this shone bright, brighter than any star I had ever seen. At a closer look i realized it was indeed much different than any star I had ever seen, its glow was off colour, a tinge of purple and glowing brighter by the second. The light it was getting closer, did that mean that there was a star going to crash into the earth? "Well shit, there goes the planet." Standing at the window the light grew closer and closer until the colour invaded my apartment. I began to feel heavy, as if some sort of force was on my back weighting me down. I fell to the floor and slowly began to drift away, into a state beyond conscienceless.

I began to dream, another dream of darkness, but instead a bright beautiful light pulling me from the darkness. Entering the light I saw a garden, beautiful lush grass, a large stone sitting next to a small oak, in the background there was a small home, there were small children with what seemed like tails coming from their heads. They were running around in the garden now and playing some kind of game of tag. In a flash there was flame, the children lying in the burning garden, face down in the dirt. Over everything was a dark hooded figure, with lighting coursing from his finger tips. I could feel the heat from the fire touching my face, this was no dream, and in a flash it was all gone only the blackness, and a small humming sound in the background that steadily grew louder.

I awoke to the banging of what seemed like rockets, at first thinking noisy kids playing in the street outside my window, but I felt air, a lot of air, and the same. They were standing there chatting as bombs burst around us, unperturbed by the danger. I asked the man next to me, the only one with his helmet removed. "Umm... where are we?" He was tall, a dark trimmed beard wrapped around his chin, complementing his tanned skin and the hard lines in his face, a face that was accustomed to war.

"Commander Vorru, are you okay?" He said with a worried stare. "It was your idea that we attack the Aargonar... You even requested that Master Mundi and General Bultar join the battle." I had done what!? Wait, no, this was just a dream, I was still asleep on the couch, everything from the purple light in the night sky to the visions and this war zone. However, this as strange at it felt, did feel real. The hot air going into my nostrils, the sweat coming from my brow. The air was dry and hot beyond belief. Was in the desert, and if I was, how did I get here?

"Umm.. Yes, of course. The attack on, Aargonar. Sorry, must have just slipped my mind."

"General Mundi is moving his troops to join our location, he took out the artillery to our south, while the General Swan is moving east from their forward base, it is now in our hands. Our job is to provoke and engage the bulk of the separatist forces. You went over the plan in the briefing." Hmm... this sounded good, everything was protected, the separatist, which at this point could only guess to be my enemy, was routed at what seemed like two key locations, which is why I knew there was no way in hell this was my plan. I could never think of anything this good. However, like I said before, this felt much to real to be a dream, and to alien to be reality, where was Aargonar, somewhere in the middle east was my guess, and what was with the new uniforms for the military. As I pondered upon this, the vehicle started to drop, with a hasty thud and the large metal doors  
slid open to reveal a barren wasteland, with robots as far as the eye could see.

"Are those the separatists?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face. First looks of horror and confusion, then their faces started to lighten and a few began to chuckle.

"Who knew Jedi had a sense of humor!?" They laughed as they touched down on the sun baked terrain. I laughed nervously as I followed them down to the ground.

"What is a Jedi?"


	2. War on Aargonar

**War on Aargonar**

"Commander Vorru, you are needed on the front lines." Yelled one of the white-clad military men, looking around to see if he may have talked to someone else and finally pointing at myself with a touch of confusion on my face. I waited for a response, before I began to hustle over. Taking a quick look at myself on the way to the front lines, i noticed a few things, things that could have waited to notice with all the confusion going on. Even though the temperature of the planet was stifling, I could feel air hitting my scalp. Reaching my hand up I realized, I was bald. Must be a side effect of the transfer, or did my subconscious have a desire for me to shave my head? I also noticed that I wore the same white armor on my hands and forearms that the troops did and wore a long hooded cloak that reached to the dirt, while the size did dictate that it would have some weight to it, I barely noticed it at all. Looking down I saw that my attire favored heavy cloth, with a small plate of armor between a few layers, at least I was thinking about personal security, though thought it was a moot point being in the middle of a war zone. The last thing to catch my attention was a metal stick that rest on my belt, of everything that I wore it felt the heaviest, but beyond the physical weight, like there was something else attached to it, some mystical spiritual weight that I couldn't begin to imagine.

The trooper directed me to the front line where I realized it was more than just moving and shooting robots, but giant vehicles as well, floating tanks, fast moving missile launchers with giant wheels on each side. "Again remind me why this was my idea trooper." I said shooting a concerned look back at the man on my right. "What is the plan of attack?"

"Head on, sir, we take this planet inch by inch, we don't let the enemy rest." He responded.

"Yes, yes of course..." I answered back. 'Did he say planet? Why not just say Earth?' I thought. "Okay men, time to attack! 'I guess...'" Every trooper began rushing forward, shooting lasers at the robots. 'Of course, robots wouldn't be complete with out lasers' I sighed to myself. As the troops under my command began to move forward, more troops rushed in from the East and West. The two other Jedi had moved their forces around my flanks to launch one massive assault, the last assault that would be done in this sector I later found out.

As I began to move out with my men, I heard a voice in my head. It was both startling and calming. "I know what you are thinking, there is no way that this can be real. What you see before you is indeed real though, John. Though the person by the name of John Andrews doesn't exist here. Here you are Corran Vorru, a Jedi, a Commander of the Clone Army of the Galactic Republic. Your duty is a protector of the peace, a warrior who fights for the side of justice, and judge that carries the heavy burden of all the lives you encounter and even some that you will never meet in this lifetime and the next. You are defender of the Republic, I brought you here to protect that same republic. Now however, you are not ready for this battle, I will take command of this battle. Remember me, remember this, we will speak again. With that I was gone, darkness.

While I was out I saw visions again of the hooded figure, lighting everywhere destroying a massive city with what seemed like cars flying everywhere at all different kinds of speeds. There was an incredibly tall tower in the center of the city, there a light shining, began to fade. As the light began to fade the hooded figure began laughing. The vision was over as fast as it began, and I felt completely drained. I opened my eyes to see sand and shapes surrounding me. "What happened..?" That was all I could get out, before I lost consciousness again.

Next thing I remember was comfort, a bed, a lost luxury to myself after having to pawn it off to settle some debts. I opened an eye to see myself in a room, cool and relaxing, that is till I noticed a certain small green creature sitting beside myself. It is only later that I would realize the greatness that could be packed into such a small being, the creature would later become a great ally, but that is for later. "Awake you are, asleep along time you have been." The odd creature said. "Interesting the battle on Aargonar was it seems. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi sent you back to Curoscant he did, needed rest you did." For one, it was enough of a surprise that this alien even existed, but there were robots and lasers, so maybe not as much of a surprise as the fact that I could understand this little creature, it spoke English.

"Umm... excuse me, but who are you?" I asked as politely as possible in the current situation.

"Yoda I am, forgetful you are, young Vorru." The little green man replied with a laugh.

'Yoda?' I thought with for a second, but I was sure I didn't know anyone by the name of Yoda, the again I didn't remember anything before waking up on the military ship. "I am sorry, but I don't know anyone, nor have I ever met anyone named Yoda. Though I can't remember anything that happened before Aargonar, nor do I remember how I got there."

"Unconscious you were, sleeping for a week. This young padawan here, took care of you she did." He said as he pointed to the foot of the bed, where a small, orange girl rested. She wore what looked like a headdress ornamented with a chain that came from the top down, it came to three points at the bottom, two in the front lining her face and one down the rear, as well as having two points at the top, it was designed with blue and white stripes. 'Funny hat for a kid to wear' was my first thought and then I realized that, 'She is just a little girl, this little girl took care of me?' She slept peacefully as I turned my attention back towards the small green creature.

"What is a Padawan, sir?" I asked him.

"A Jedi, in training she is, one of our brightest pupils, aswell." So from what I could put together, I was a Jedi, there were two more on Aargonar with me, with the title of General, this little girl at the foot of my bed was one in training, and probably the biggest surprised out of all of this, so was this little green man called Yoda.

"A Jedi?" I gave a look of concern. "You are a defender of the Galactic Republic, of peace, a warrior for justice. Sorry, but you are old and so small, how could you possibly be a Jedi." With he just laughed.

"Come in awake he is." Yoda said before the knock could even happen, and a tall angry black man, a bearded gentlemen, a green smiling alien that sort of unsettled me, but couldn't help to smile back, and a scary alien with what seemed like a breathing mask attached to tendrils on the side of his face all stepped in. "Jedi Vorru, the Jedi Council we are. Explain to us, Aargonar you will." I began to sweat... what to tell, if I didn't actually participate?

"Well you see, sir , I..." I stared. "I personally wasn't preset for the battle. I remember getting on the ground, moving towards the front line, and possibly hearing something about reinforcements arriving. After that sir, I blacked out." I questioned with myself as to whether or not I should go into full detail about what I saw while unconscious. "When I came to, I was laying face down in the dirt, I could hear voice, but could not make out what they were saying. Then, I was here."

"Strange it is, you remember nothing you say, yet active you were during the battle." The little one replied. "Master Ki-Ari-Mundi, given us a report he has. Quite the tale, does it tell. Master Kenobi read it for you he will."

At that moment a bearded gentlemen stepped forward, he lifted a pad to his face and began to read the report, his voice seemed full of worry.

"Ki-Ari-Mundi, Jedi Master, Member of the Jedi Council. Filing report for Battle of Indoris Valley on Aargonar." He took a breath then continued. "After successfully completing my objective by routing the separatist artillery in the south, I swung my forces wide and east, hoping to take the enemy's east flank by surprise. When I joined the battle I looked to find Jedi Knight Vorru to see him standing at the center of the front line. He was not moving, standing there, meditating. I quickly made a dash for him as enemies began to fire all around us. I looked away for a second to counter blaster fire, and when I looked back, he had vanished. Looking I around I did not see him, almost immediately after I pushed forward, no matter where he went, I had to finish this battle." He stopped.

"Continue, Master Kenobi." Said the dark-skinned male.

"Yes, Master Windu." Kenobi looked back down to the pad. "As I and the troopers pushed forward, General Swan's unit came in from the West, launching an attack devastating their flank. It was then in the heat of battle I saw him. Commander Vorru was in the middle of the enemy lines, though no droid seemed to notice him, they walked right by him. I sallied forth with my unit to come to his aid, then I noticed something strange, his eyes. They were open and glowing purple." Kenobi stopped, looked me dead in the eyes, as to confirm it was still be laying in the bed. "His speed was incredible, one second he was standing in the center of the separatist army, next he was, lightsaber in hand, sweeping through their rear flanks, cutting up droids faster than I could count, faster than the enemy could respond. He moved through the entire army with easy, moving left to right, right to left, cutting a swathe of droids to meet back up with the republic forces. When the enemy finally noticed him, he stared to spin, jumping in the air as he did, using the force to move himself throughout the army, blaster fire that fired at him, was sent right back, and any droid that he passed by, was slashed to pieces."

"What is this..?" I interrupted. "This can't be right, I simply fainted at the battle. I didn't do anything you are saying."

"You will do well not to interrupt the report," responded Windu, "for someone in your position, it is best to not speak unless asked to." He was infuriated, I don't know what I did to him, but for a Jedi, for what in my mind at this point was supposed to be a good guy, I was scared, no, terrified was more the feeling, I couldn't move, I began to sweat as he stare persisted. I simply nodded to him in response, which he then bade Master Kenobi to continue.

"It was when the first wave had been destroyed that young Vorru surprised me the most. He turned and faced the enemy, whose lose of the first wave, so quickly and so completely had cause fear in their ranks and the stations that were safely tucked underground began to lift off. Vorru, in an almost immediate response, put away his saber and focused on the closest station. It hasty ascent came to halt, Vorru had within his control, and entire space station. He then began to move back and forth, in response the ship did as well. He moved the station at his will, crashing into the next nearest to us, taking control of both of them and moving them up, further and further away, towards the next. In response, I had the front line move in around him, protecting him from enemy fire. Within the minute, he had wrangled two more together, all four of them smashed together and showing no sign of stopping. He simply moved them back and forth, collecting all the stations together, crushing them within his extended reach, before letting go, and we watched them fall toward us." The room was completely quiet, most of the masters were all looking at me, some in disbelief others in questioned glances. Just one stared at me in rage, while Yoda sat there, eyes closed, paying close attention to what was being said, meditating, as I found out later, on my connection to the force. "He then took a knee as the stations dropped, I told him that we needed to retreat, that we would not survive in our current position, he looked at me and responded. 'No, we would not be able to out run the blast wave, you and Swan need to put your hands on my shoulders, and concentrate on defending the army, put up a barrier.' In shock, I told him that there was no way that the three of us could put a barrier around the army, he only gave a sigh and placed his hand on my face. I could feel his power, his connection with the force was one, he was living breathing force and a physical body, I have no doubt about that now. We did as he said and lifted a barrier, which continued to grow. It manifested almost visible to the naked eye, and as the debris came down, he simply smashed against the barrier, though my nor Swan felt no additional weight pressed against us. We could hear the troops, in amazement speak about the power of the Jedi. Within the minute all the debris had landed, and had been pushed away by Vorru. When it was over, Vorru simply looked at me, his eyes a hazy purple, he said, 'I have won this battle for you, now I must rest.' With that he fell to the floor, as I moved to pick him up, he regained consciousness for second, made an incoherent sound, and then passed out again."

"Is that all, Master Kenobi?" asked Yoda.

"Yes, Master Yoda, Master Mundi just finishes up his report with the death count, thirty-seven of General Swan's squad from attacking Rhottin Base, twenty-nine from Master Mundi's from taking the forward artillery before the battle and only seventeen from Commander Vorru's battalion who attacked the main force. Master Mundi and Jedi Knights Swan and Vorru are responsible for defending the combined forces from the falling stations, losing no men in the process."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi." It was the look in his and most of the masters in the room, I was a threat. I knew why so many came, they would be there to try and contain me if I went off again. That Master Winu seemed all to keen on putting his saber into my gut.

"Masters I swear, I don't even know how that happened. Please, you don't have to kill me..."

"Killing you is not what we have in mind, but the truth is. we aren't sure if we can leave you loose." Windu interrupted. "There is a vote as to whether or not we should strip you of the force." The look of horror at the mention of it, filled the room, even the little girl, now awake gave a look at disbelief.

"Why, what has he done that would warrant a punishment of that magnitude. If it could possible be done," retorted the little padawan, she seemed to be the only one on my side. "I have been by his side, for an entire week, and all that I have felt from his is confusion, how can we punish someone for having amnesia?"

'Why would she fight for me? She doesn't know me, I could very well go back to who I was in the battle, though, that didn't seem like a bad guy.' "Thank you padawan... I am sorry, I was never told your name."

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano," she replied with a smile.

"You take after your Master too much Ahsoka, you are out of line, return to your chambers at once." Windu hotly said to her. Unable to go against a Master, she complied with a frown.

"So what you are considering, what will it do to me?" I asked them.

"We will cut your tie to the force, you will become a hollow person, and be expelled from the Jedi Order. Never allowed to return, and sent far away, to live away from the war." Why was the Master so intent on doing away with me.

"Anything else I should know..."

"I feel, that his fate, this is not." Yoda finally spoke, "his ties to the force and affinity to use it, we could not break, even if we tried. Re-tought he must be. Re-learn the ways of the Jedi he must." uprise filled the room, gasps and a quiet yes, from behind the door could be heard in the room. "Same ability to follow orders, the padawn shares with her master." Yoda smiled. "You will be re-trained. Long time since I had a full-fledged apprentice, it has been." Again, shock and awe filled the room. Through my time as Master Yoda's apprentice, I learned that he had actually trained most of the Jedi in the room including the angry Master Windu. "Your re-learning tomorrow it starts. For now, rest, your strength you will need."

* * *

**Hello everyone, I hope for this to be the beginning of something great. If you have the time, do a review, I would like to know where I can improve to give you a**

** better story. And if you have any ideas on what you would like to see in the story, send me a message, would love to hear them, maybe even include them.**


	3. First Steps to Becoming Jedi

**Just want to say, I will update as I can, I am writing the story while playing bouts of FIFA 14, SWTOR and watching the Clone Wars. Though I think I am doing fine. If there is anything you see that I could possibly do better, send me a shout.**

* * *

**First Steps to Becoming Jedi**

Next morning, rising in my hospital bed I looked around the room, light was trailing in from the window, you could hear the humming and buzzing of the speeders outside. 'What an interesting world I had come to,' I thought. Turning my head I noticed clothing at the side of the bed, some more heavy cloth clothes, a leather belt and boots. I figured this had been left for me, and decided to try not to step on anymore toes, I put them on. Comfort was obviously not intended when they were made, the itch from the cloth was horrid, 'they could have done better in some third world sweat shop.'

Itching and scratching my way out of the room, I, in a figure of speech, stepped again into a brand new world. I gigantic ceiling overhead, way up, with sun windows built in to allow warmth and natural light into the build, there were massive pillars throughout the building to hold up the heavy structure, and all made of solid stone. This was indeed a marvel to behold. Walking within the building felt incredible. "Re-built nearly one thousand years ago, this padawan is the Jedi Temple." Turning around to see an older gentleman with long blond hair, garbed in dark auburn cloth, and wore a stern look. 'Great, even the Jedi have hall monitors', was the only thing that came to my mind at the moment.

"That is incredible, it is a thousand years old!" I replied with a sound of surprise, hoping to possibly get on his good side.

His face quickly lightened up and became warm, through a smile he said. "Over one thousand years old, it dates back nearly four thousand years. Now you shouldn't keep Master Yoda waiting, he can be tough on those that do not keep to their appointments. He is three floors up from that elevator and seventh door on the left. Now hurry." The smile never leaving his face and he shooed me away.

Coming to the area he pointed a piece of wall moved revealing a tube, stepping inside I was happy to see that it was empty, it was a quick respite before having to start my training. I noticed the the characters on the wall, were in fact not number nor letter I recognized, however, and more startling I believe, I could understand them. It was startling, but relieving, at least that seemed like it was one thing I didn't have to worry about, I was a horrid student in my Spanish class, at least there were some resemblances in that language to English, this was strange and seemed just like random scribbles. Pressing the correct button, the shuttle began to move up. Starting off slow, it gained in speed very quickly, only to begin slowing down again. 'That is something I will have to get used to', I though holding my stomach as I walked out. 'Now the seventh door on my left.' I could see down into the main hall of the temple, to them the fourth floor mas much more like what we would consider the tenth, or somewhere close to it, I accustomed to the third, could only assume that the fourth wouldn't seem much higher back home, but here, it felt so incredibly, 'Maybe it is just because of the massive scale of everything. It just made it all seem bigger and higher.' I continued my walk to the room where I would begin my learning, when the same small alien girl from before walked out. "Oh, hello Ahsoka, how are you today?"

"Hello Jedi K... I mean Padawan Vorru." She quickly took back as she lifted from the bow. "I am sorry to hear the demoted you." She gave an awkward look as she said, as if she had regretted it the moment it left her lips. Actually looking at her face, I noticed that she bore white birth marks, and had an obviously orange complexion, something that surprised me that I didn't notice the first time. She wore a tube top and short skirt, almost unusual attire I thought for a Jedi.

"It is fine, I guess a demotion is actually an improvement to what they had previously decided?" I asked honestly. Instantly she perked up.

"I am sorry, but I must go see my master off, he is going to join the fight on Aargonar." she said with smile as she left.

'Cute kid, always in a hurry it seems.' I thought as I turned to see the little green alien, with a look of joy on his face. "Ahsoka Tano, good pupil she is. Needed impractical training, she did, so under the tutelage of Jedi Skywalker we put her." He turned and slowly made his way inside the room, "come, much to teach there is." I entered the room and sat on the round large cushion, and Master Yoda, seemed to float on his. "Impractical your training must be, Jedi Knight you have already achieved. Tell, you master, what do you remember."

"Nothing, Master Yoda, I...Like I said, I don't remember anything before..." I was unable to finish.

"You answer too soon, think, then answer." He interrupted. 'What was there to think about, I mean, before the battle I was on my couch, I was sleeping having a terrible dream. I don't remember a master.' I continued to try and find some answer, thinking long and hard. After long minutes of concentrating, I finally heard a name in my head. 'Sifo-Dyas', just the name, I could not see a face, but the name was clear.

"Master, it was Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas." He gave me a smile. 'The voice had returned, for two weeks I had been from its dreams and had heard nothing while awake yesterday, but now it had returned. What is it that it wants?' "I remember the name Master, but I can't seem to remember anything about him."

"Good for now to remember the name it is." He lifted his head and looked me in the eye, "One step at a time, best course to take it is. Plenty of holocrons we have, belonged to your master they did. Study them, re-learn the Jedi ways you must. Remember what he taught you, this you must do. Return to the young-lings I will." With that he left me a pass to the Jedi Archives, and hobbled out of the room. 'How am I to remember what I never learned? This entire situation was becoming more and more complicated.'I followed suit with the Jedi Master, and crept out of the room, confusion growing inside me.

Walking alone down one of the mezzanine on the ground floor the voice returned to me, 'The archive is coming up on your right, you really should walk like you are trying to get somewhere.' It felt like it had returned to simply pester me, as if sensing my frustration it continued. 'Look, I am not here to agitate you, I would like to help you, but first you must unlock the memories that you blocked when you came to on Aargonar.'

'What did he mean I blocked them, wasn't he the one the brought me here, wasn't this all his fault?'

'I can imagine you would feel that way, but really, you were the one that blocked your own memories. I brought you here years ago, and you only just remembered about that.' He retorted.

"You can hear my thoughts!?" I questioned with both surprise and fear.

'Yes I am in your head after all, well, I am part of you more like it. You, right now are the one being alive that is closest to the Force. No other being in the galaxy is as attune to me as you are right now. I have been screaming at your for years, but you only just began to listen.'

"What had that meant, how long had I been away from home? YEARS!? This would mean that my mother would be heart broken, and my father would just be more angry with me for breaking my mother's heart, something I had no control over. I would have lost everything I had, which wasn't much, but it was mine. I had already noticed a slight youthfulness return to me when I got here, would that mean I don't age, or had I been reborn? Is this the after life?' Questions came left and right now, the voice was quiet, 'why now, why is it you chose to remain quiet now that I have so many questions, why do you decide to leave me in the dark now?'

'You need simply to remember and all those questions would be answered. If I help you every step of the way, you will never become the Jedi I need you to be. You have a long road ahead of you, and all journeys start with the first step, this is yours.'

The voice had grown quiet again, I entered the Jedi Archives and found an attendant to allow me access into the vault where all of the holocrons collected by the Jedi Order were stored. Stepping into the room showed a dramatic change to scenery. There were disks upon shelves and shelves which seemed to never end in the main area of the Jedi Archive. In the back was a large metal door, from the outside I could tell this was thick and very heavy, what ever was behind it was very important to the Jedi. Having not a shred of knowledge about using the force, I did as the pass said, found the Librarian Jocasta Nu, who led me into the vault. "Take your time, and be sure to put it back as you found it", she snipped as she hurried back to her library. I was left alone in a large room, the walls coated in shelves with mysterious cubes.

'Okay... now what?' I had been left alone with absolutely no instructions. I waited for a while, hoping the voice would lead me in the right direction, but after ten minutes of silence I figured that this would have to be something I needed to do on my own. 'Well, what would Yoda tell me to do?' I thought, concentrating on what he would suggest, I began to hear a humming that slowly increased in intensity. Looking up I saw one of the holocrons begin the grow brightly. 'That answers that question.' Collecting the item I began to walk to the entrance when a very large holocron caught my eye. I walked up to, comparing the size of it to the one in my hand, it was massive. 'The stuff that must be on that holocron...' then a thought came to mind, 'what if I take that one instead?' I reached out for it and was instantly zapped, "ouch!" Instantly pulling back my hand, trying to shake off the numbness, "maybe they should keep that in a safe pl..." I was interrupted by images, many images, they were moving so fast that I should have not been able to make any of them out but they came in so clearly and so vividly, things like how to manipulate the force, lightsaber combat, the lightsaber forms, images of Sith Lords and paths of the darkside as well as the prophecy of the Chosen One. Deeper and deeper I went, slowly things began to blur, I was beginning to lose consciousness until I was yanked away.

"Interesting, the great holocron reacted to you." Standing over me, the angry Jedi Master Mace Windu. "Tell me, what did you see."

At a lost for an answer I simply replied what I thought, "Everything, it showed me lightsaber combat, force powers, Sith Lords even a young boy called the Chosen One." I sat there, hoping whatever he did next had nothing to do with his lightsaber.

"Come with me, we need to go so Master Yoda." He responded. Anything other than him killing me was a relief.

"What should I do about this holocron?" I lifted the smaller one, still in my hand. Which he simply looked at.

"It holds nothing, it was simply a test, to see if you could find it. Congratulations, you passed. Now come on, and bring it with you." I hustled along, not wanting to keep the master waiting. We returned to Master Yoda who was in his meditation chamber, quietly we walked in and seated ourselves on the cushion, waiting for a sign that he was ready for us. While the two masters meditated one who knows what I began to recall the images I saw, watching the way the person moved, replaying it many times in my head, memorizing each motion, remembering which ones were passive and which ones were more aggressive. It was in the middle of watching the seventh style that I finally heard Master Windu's voice. "Was looking at the Great Holocron... deep into it... long was looking at it." Finally breaking concentration I tuned into the conversation. "Not even you could spend so long inside the holocron, there is just too much data for anyone to take in. It is too dangerous to keep in the reach of padawans."

"You know padawan he is, in name only. His connection to the force, very strong is. The Chosen One, he maybe." Yoda said, giving Master Windu a look of sheer certainty. I think most surprised of everyone in the room was myself. 'Maybe I should tell him about the voice in my head, calling itself the force. No, he would just think I was crazy.'

'The time is not right to reveal myself to the Jedi. Let them think what they will. What you must do is learn from them, let them teach you the ways of the force, then you will know what must be done.' After that the voice went quiet. I used the time to listen to the masters speak about what my future held. While Windu believed that it was a mistake to train me, Yoda stuck to his belief that it was necessary for the balance of the Force. After some time Master Yoda asked me "What think you of your future, padawan?"

With both masters waiting for my response, I quickly answered "I would like to continue masters, if that is acceptable." Yoda, nodding his head in acceptance, using his force powers, made a crystal move across the room. It began to glow as it got closer to me and by the time it landed in front of me, it was brightly glowing, filling the gloomly light room.

"The crystal of your master, Sifo-Dyas. It has everything you will need from his teachings." Mace said. "You master was, skilled, to say at the least, in the skill of precognition. He left this to you. Consider a gift from your late master."

It was the last part that struck me, late... 'My master was dead? That would explain why I hadn't seen him, and why I was the understudy of someone else.' "What happened to my master?" I was almost scared to ask, who could strike down a Jedi, I mean they could use mystical powers, had laser swords, and how such incredible presence.

"It was a Sith Lord, named Count Dooku, he was a friend of your master and a fellow Jedi. He betrayed and killed your master. He now leads the Separatist forces and is the cause of this war." Windu said, his town was somber, like speaking of a lost friend. With that I simply nodded to the master and turned to Yoda.

"I will become a Jedi, I will learn the ways of the force."

"Much training, you still have. Study the holocron, you must. Remember your master, his training essential it is." After that nothing more was said, Yoda went back to his meditation, Windu off to wherever it is that he goes, and I to my new room, which I was shown to by a nice padawan. I was to begin my actual training tomorrow, I was to become, again, a Jedi.

* * *

**Now I know that there isn't a lot of action going on in the story so far, but we are just building up to it. He gets to re-learn what it means to be a Jedi, let's see if our average Joe can live up to the task. **


	4. Time at the Temple

**I am so sorry for how long it took to write this chapter. I spent a lot of time arguing with myself about how to go about this chapter, as well as writing and rewriting parts of it. Needless to say I have more or less, figured out exactly how this will all play out, so the future chapters should come out much faster. Enjoy :D As always let me know if there is anything that I can improve on, and anything you may want to see added, I will do what I can.**

* * *

** Time at the Temple**

Training began slow, I was confined mostly to a small room with just Master Yoda and I meditating and watching old holocrons. Yoda focused heavily on the history of the galaxy, lessons about past wars, old Jedi and Sith Lords. The message was clear, he wanted to tell me where the fall began, and how to avoid it. Yoda was training me for the current war, it was hasty, but not lacking in substance. We would meditate for hours in a quiet room, in a what seemed like a deserted portion of the temple. There we would practice attacking each others minds, I would attempt to invade his and he would assault mine. I was always the loser, I could never seem to keep him out of my mind, always invading the same area, it seemed as if he was trying to learn where I came from, what had caused me to lose my memory of everything beyond that day landing on the strange planet, now a festering battle grounds strewn far and wide with corpses of troopers and Jedi alike. He seemed to believe that if I didn't remember that it was probably blocked off in a section of my mind, something that was protecting me from my own memory, he was almost correct. Every time he attacked though, the Force would block him, stopping him from going too deep, from learning too much. It was obvious enough that this frustrated him greatly, he made no notion to hide it. The times that he wasn't training me to protect my mind from assault, I was watching holocrons, entranced by the way the old Jedi fought with their lightsabers, I would watch for hours, sacrificing sleep, just to delve a little deeper into the mysterious cube.

When it finally came time for lightsaber training, I was put with a group of other students, mostly young-lings, learning the Shii-Cho and how to use the force to guide your weapon and block blaster fire. This I found to be very simple and was quickly advanced beyond to the sparring portion of lightsaber training. At first I was limited to just the first three forms in my sparring matches, I found myself quickly adapting to the second form, which I had learned from the holocrons, I began to notice gave me an advantage over everyone who fought with the first form, Shii-Cho. Still I advanced into more difficult sparring matches, where all forms were allowed. This is where I started to incorporate the sixth form, that I saw in the great holocron, a Jedi named Exar Kun used this form, and he was very powerful. I used this to over power my sparring mates, each time I would continue until the attendant called for a stop in combat, and each time it got harder and harder to stop. I was becoming strong, I could feel it, I liked it. For six months this continued, I would spend the mornings with Master Yoda in meditation, or studies, I would then move over to sparring which would last for the rest of the day. At dark, alone in my room, I would study the holocrons I had, going deeper and deeper each time, learning everything I could.

One night I sat back, with the holocron that my master left for me in my lap and I thought of home. It felt so long ago, years maybe, then I though back to my time at school. I guess maybe I was just studying the wrong thing back then, I could never seem to concentrate and would always put off my work for the last moment, even forget about it entirely. Indulging in whatever I could to keep my mind away, but here, this just calls out to me, I want this, I can feel the change. I will become strong, stronger than any other Jedi.

''You will become incredibly powerful, and I will continue to guide you along your path, but your training is not over. Go back to the archives, to the great holocron, and learn of the last form, it is the most powerful form, and will be needed to continue your training.'

'For six months you have been silent and now you speak, and all you have to say is to learn a new form? Why would I need a new form, Exar Kun never used the form, he never needed to. Why should I?' Suddenly I felt my body grow numb and my mind grow dark.

'It is I that will instruct you, and not the other way around. I know Exar Kun, and I was there for his rise and fall. YOU are not Exar Kun, you will become something more, now do as I command!' As fast as the voice appeared, it was gone, with its disappearance I could feel my body returning to me. Scared stiff, I lay there in a pool of sweat the rest of the night.

The first thing that came to mind that morning was Yoda's teachings of blocking out the enemy, not letting them get inside your head. Would it even be possible to block out the force itself? 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.' Sitting in our usual meditation room, I began to recall the voice's command to go to the archive and look for the seventh form in the great holocron. 'How am I supposed to get in there anyway. I would need the permission from a master.' "... I guess I will worry about it later."

"Not slacking off in your studies I hope?" A voice came from the door, one that startled me. I turned to see the Jedi Knight Anikan Skywalker standing in the door. "Master Yoda had to take off, something he needed to do for the war. I was told to bring this to you." He said handing me a familiar pass. "He wants you to keep up with your studies I guess. Give that to the librarian, she will let you in." With a simple wave he was off and I was left bewildered. 'Had the force known that Master Yoda would leave, and send me to the archive again? Or had the Force manipulated everything to achieve it's own ends. Why was the force using me? Why was I special?' Not wanting to anger the powerful voice which made its home in my head, I hurried to the Jedi Archives and met the Chief Librarian, Jocasta Nu.

"Back again to my archives are we? What do you need for your studies? How about the Standards of Diplomacy? Or maybe..." She stopped as I handed her the pass to the vault, she looked at me, then around and back at me. "No attendant again? Maybe I should get the holocron for you, do you know which one you need?"

Hesitating for a response I remembered the first time in the vault, "You know Master Yoda, he probably wants me to find the one that calls out to me. You know, let the force guide me and all." I gave a nervous laugh at the end which didn't seem to quell and doubt from her. Still she allowed me access, a pass from the Jedi Grand Master is not something to be taken lightly. The honest truth is, I had no idea how I was going to find what Yoda wanted, there was no explanation from Yoda nor Anakin. Was this some sort of test? If it was, who was watching me.

Inside the vault, walls lined with glowing, humming objects that all called out to me. I stood there confused at what to do next, nothing, besides the Great Holocron in the center, seemed to be calling out to me. I closed me eyes, and focused on the room as a whole, waiting for something, a sign and change in pitch, but nothing. However, there was one thing I noticed, eyes, watching me and waiting for me to make a move, though I could not tell who is was. Whomever they were, they hid their presence well. I stood there for sometime before I noticed a small orb on one of the higher shelves. Picking the Holocron up I began to hear Yoda's voice in my head.

"Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. Jedi use their powers to defend and protect, never to attack others. Jedi respect all life, in any form. Jedi serve others, rather than rule over them, for the good of the galaxy. Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training." There was a pause, and his voice began again. "Commit this to memory, you must. Self-discipline have you must. Conquer your arrogance, defeatism must not rule you, careful of your own curiosity you must be, stay your blade, arrogance rule it must not. Always remember, honesty to all those around you, promises you must keep, and honor your master, the Jedi Council, the Jedi Order, and Life, most of all. You should defend the weak, aid those who you can, and serve the Republic well. Tenants to live by, these are. We as Jedi, responsible for all life in the Republic. Defend everyone you can, but dwell on death, you must not. Always remember, there is not death, there is the Force." With that, if felt the Holocron close and myself return to the vault.

I stood there quietly taking in all that he had said, it had been a sign to me that Yoda believed me ready for the final stages of my padawan training, and I turned to leave, in front of me the Great Holocron sat, it's aura it temptation drawing me in, and the force pushing me closer. The allure of the the holocron driving my curiosity, inside my head I was fighting with the words that Yoda had left for me, however they were slowly becoming more and more faint. I could hear the voice inside my head telling me that what was inside this holocron, I needed it. It was telling me that there was power, knowledge to be learned that could not be learned in a hundred life times. Yoda's voice now gone, I had nothing holding me back, I reached out my hand to touch the holocron, already seeing past images from months ago flashing in my head, faces of Jedi and Sith now dead, masters of lightsaber combat, people using the force in ways you could not even imagine. Struggling with myself to remain conscious, the images growing more vivid and more aggressive, I saw a group of men surrounding a man, barring guns and swords they lashed out at him, the man ignited is laser sword, and began to ferociously attack the man, twisting his body around slashing left and right widly as if he was a beast. He put everything he had into his attacks bringing a man down with each strike. The only one standing was him, surrounded by bodies some missing arms, heads other split clean at the waist. This man was powerful, this is what the Force had told me about, this was a Master of 'Juyo'. I said in my head, that is a a true master. I continued to dive deeper, though the scene of the Juyo Master stuck with me the most and as I began to feel my strength leave me I felt a tug from behind, pulling me back into the realm of awareness.

"I see, we should put this under lock and key." It was the angry Master Windu, to find me again in this state, 'I am screwed,' was my only thought.

"I am sorry master, it appears I could not resist the allure of the knowledge stored in here." I said, head lowered and starring at his boots.

"I see... Did you find anything of particular interest in there?" He asked, the look on his face saying that it better be a good answer.

"Lightsaber... ah lightsaber form, the Juyo.. It was very powerful." The room was quiet after that, the master while staring at me, was deep in thought. 'This is the man that can teach me Juyo, he is the strongest of the Jedi.' For a moment I stumbled, looking for the right words, the I just blurted it out. " Master, please teach me Juyo!" His face contorted, there was a pressure growing in the room, 'maybe I had made a mistake', I thought. 'This is bad, he could have me removed from the order, then I have no idea where I will go, I don't even know where I am. HEY FORCE! Do something about this, you wanted me to learn it right, he is the best chance of learning it.' It was the quietness that worried me, nothing from the Widu and nothing from the Force, did it feel as if it didn't need to interfere, but what happens if I am kicked from the order, then what?

"No, I will not teach you Juyo." My hopes were all crushed right then and there, I was about to give up when he continued with, "I will give you insight into Vaapad, few student ever ask to be thought this, because of the demand it requires. Every time you use this form, you will brush against the dark side of the force. You must never give in completely to your emotions, and must remain true to our code, which you seem to have trouble with your curiosity." I was shocked, he was going to teach me something after all, 'but what was Vaapad, and why not Juyo? Why did he make it sound so dangerous? What was this dark side, I had seen it before in the holocron, but I still didn't know what it was.' "Tomorrow in the sparring room, we will see if you have the capacity for the form."

'It had manipulated everything! The reason it sent me here again was to actually get caught, and have him teach me. It knows everything, why does it need me, when it can manipulate everything?' The feeling I had fill me as I left the vault was fear. Even though Master Yoda had warned me about fear being a path to the dark side, I could do nothing but be fearful of this powerful presence that continued to haunt me. 'Was there a way to block this, to cut it out, to let me live my own life?'

Arriving early the next morning at the sparring room, I was surprised to see Master Winu and Master Drallig warming up. Hoping to go unnoticed and watch as two master-level duelists practice was of course only a dream too good to be true, the moment I took a seat the watch, the battle master roughly said "What do you think you are doing? This morning is about you! Get in here and face your master!" Without waiting for a pause, Master Windu blocked Master Drallig's last slash and turned his attention to me, jumping at me from across the room, the hit came fast and hard, knocking the wind out of me.

As I lay on the floor, coughing and struggling to regain my composure, the two masters stood there, waiting only a short amount of time before ordering me to my feet, which magically my body listened. Raising my own training blade, it struck a stance similar to what I had seen in the image. Holding the blade above my head, twisting my body with my other hand to act as a counter balance. As I was getting my footing, Windu struck, he was fast, unbelievably fast, and he used that speed in his attack making land hard on my own blade, which at this point required two hands to defend with. This would continue for the next few hours, until Drallig called for a stop in training. This cycle would repeat for the next few days, it wasn't until the end of that week that I noticed in a training session that I could see Windu's attacks, Windu would no long send me flying across the room, I could even see chances to attack him. One day, after a few weeks of this special training, I was able to push Windu back with one of my attacks. We had been going back and forth for an hour, he would attack and attack, faster and faster, every hit heavy than the next, I was able to doge a strike and land a blow of my own at his waist hard enough for him to step back. Dralling clapped and gave the signal for stop in combat. Windu actually smiled, and gave me a bow, signifying that I had won this round, "I hope to see more improvement from you, now the real matches will begin. Return to your dorm for now, rest, you have the rest of the day off. Report here in the morning." Master Windu quickly turned on his heel and Drallig followed behind.

Alone in my dorm I began to think back on all the matched we had had until now, "the real matches are going to start now? What does that mean, what have these been so far?" As I sat with my thoughts there was a tapping at the door, it opened to reveal no other than my favorite Togruta. "Ahsoka! How are you?" The sight of my only friend here could quickly erase all my pain and doubts.

She quickly moved across the room and sat across from me on the bed, she rest her head on her knees, wrapped her arms around them and sighed. 'Yep, Anikan said something stupid again.' I could only laugh in these situations, she would get so frustrated with him over some silly things sometimes. "So, my good friend, what did your master do this time?" I just smiled at her, supressing my laughter, which only made her lower her head further till just her eyes poked up above her knee caps. This was a typical evening before I had begun my training and if she wasn't away on a mission from the council, we normally sneak some food in a just talk, she would tell me of all the different planets that she would travel to on her missions, and I would tell her what earth was like. To find out, New York wasn't much different that Coruscant, only Coruscant was bigger, had different kind of aliens in it, want the buildings blocked out all light from the lower districts, however the hierarchy was much the same. The rich lived in the upper levels in high scale apartments and the poor, who weren't homeless, lived in shanty hovels void of natural light and in conditions that weren't what you would call livable. Many restored to doing dark deeds just to get bye, and many more just died, nameless and forgotten. From above, the planet was wonderful, but the underworld was somewhere you didn't want to visit and if you absolutely had to go, you didn't want to be there long.

"Sometimes master can just be so frustrating. 'Not this time Snips, you stay and take sometime to catch up on your meditation. Next time I promise'" She finished imitating her master, after taking a breath. "My meditation!? There is a war going on out there, we all need to be on the front lines, trying to defeat the Separatists bring peace to the galaxy. Right Corran?" She looked at me with sad eyes, searching for a shred of sympathy.

"Of course, we should all be out there, me included, once I finish my training of course." I had learned earlier that it was not really wise to argue with her, she was headstrong and didn't take no for an answer without a half hour explanation why she was wrong. "So where did he go this time?"

"Him and Master Kenobi are going back to Mandalore, something about trying to clear up suspicion of them joining the Separatists. I am stuck here waiting for him to get back. You learn so much more out there in the field than you do in here, meditating..." She looked really depressed.

"Maybe he wants to you think about what you learned in the field so you can commit yourself to it. It is hard to remember everything all at once, you have to take time to reflect on it. At least that is my guess... usually our masters have a plan in things they do." She gave me a painful look, this was Anakin we were talking about, he wasn't know to have a plan, more of a go along with the flow type of person. "Hey, you are doing fine, maybe it is time you deserved a little rest. Yoda wouldn't have put you with him if there wasn't a purpose behind it." She just gave a weak smile.

"Thanks.." She gave me a hug and left. I watched her leave, and felt heavy, 'I couldn't do anything to help her, it is just something she will have to get through. I need to get some rest, who knows what the masters have in-store for me next.' I turned the lights out and went to bed, partially dreading the day to come.

That night I had another vision, this one, a dense jungle, wet and hot, I was walking through, floating over the ground, in the distance I could see something but could not make out it's shape, further and further I ventured into the forest, and whatever was in the distance seemed to move further and further away. I began running and did so for what felt like quite and extended period of time, I came before I giant crystal, clear, bright and shinning in the suns rays. The crystal kept me attraction to where I didn't notice group of tribal gather and grab at me, pulling and tugging me to the mud, stomping on me, and finally dragging me back into the trees. I awoke violently, sweating, I had apparently been screaming because Ahsoka had shown up, dressed only in her sleeping gown. "What is wrong, what did you see?" She wore a terrified look on her face, something that frightened me even more.

I looked up to the my alien friend, "I am sorry, it is nothing, just a bad dream." I said this trying to pass it off as nothing, but she just leapt at me and held me, I could feel tears coming down my face, and could feel a wetness growing on my chest where her head was. 'Had I just seen my own death? Where was that?'


End file.
